Ultraman Tiga (Dark Horse Manga)
The manga version of Ultraman Tiga, his story is very similar to his Television counterpart but is still different in this interpretation. Unlike the Television Tiga their is no evidence to imply he was once evil, nor was he in love with Yuzare. Unlike the original TV Tiga, this manga borrows heavily from the English dub. A prime example is calling the Color Timer a Biotic Sensor. History Tiga Manga Thirty million years ago in the past Earth was home to two civilizations, the Kiliel and Humanity. Tiga was a mighty warrior of light and leader of a trio of Ultras that included himself. Arriving on ancient Earth after crossing the great expanse of space, Tiga came with with his comrades and put a stop to their fighting forcing the two to live in peace. One of the Kiliel, Kyrieloid grew to respect the Ultras and fought with them against a great evil, however the humans proved treacherous and committed genocide on the Kiliel. Tiga was forced to face his old comrade and while it is unknown what happened in that battle Kyrieloid was forced to slumber for millions of years waiting for Tiga's return. It is unknown which battle occurred first, the battle with Kyrieloid or the assault on Humanity by the monsters but it would seem both battles were closely connected and may have occurred one after the other. Eventually a time came when the monster of Earth rose up to destroy mankind, it was unknown what force drove them but humanity had never seen the monsters attack in such number or coordination. Tiga and his two comrades raced to help humanity and fought their best to fight back the deluge of giant beasts. However, while they were not outclassed they were badly outnumbered. Faced with no other option the three huddled together, Tiga leaped into air and the other two funneled their light energy into him. The nearby humans noted how dangerous that was and were worried Tiga may even explode. However Tiga unleashed a golden light, firing golden beams from his body that homed in on every monster, winning the battle but Ultimately draining his and his comrades power. Despite winning the battle the trio were utterly spent and their connection to the living world severely weakened. Either their bodies were turned to stone, or special replicas of stone were made, either way the three continued to exist in a dimension between life and death as the statue waited for countless eons in the pyramid of light. There they waited for one who would join with Tiga and serve as his connection to the living world again to fight for mankind's future. Techniques and Forms , Tiga's default form, equal parts strength and mobility. It body colors are silver, red, blue and purple. In the Manga it is known as Omni-Mode after the English Dub TV series. Techniques *'Zepellion Ray': Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. *'Hand Slash (Note all Forms have this Power)': A simple arrow shaped burst of energy from his hand, it is Tiga's basic attack. *'Tiga Multi Kick ': A powerful combination of kicks performed by charging his foot with energy, it can use by any variation of the standard kick. *'Tiga Whipper': A skilled throw where Tiga can lift his opponent over his head and throw them. *'Tiga Multi Punch': A powerful punch combo of punches performed with fists charged with energy. *'Size Change (Note all Forms have this power)': Tiga can change his size from that of a giant to that of a human and back. *'Type Change (Note all Forms have this power)': Using the crystal on his forehead, Tiga can modify his body going between Multi Type, Power Type and Sky Type at will. Zeppelion Manga.jpg|Zeppelion Ray Tiga Slash Manga.jpg|Hand Slash Tiga Sky Rush Manga.jpg|Tiga Multi Punch Tiga Kick Manga.jpg|Tiga Multi Kick Tiga Type Change.jpg|Type Change - Power Type= Power Type In Power type, Tiga becomes red in coloration theme, it is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high powered enemies, underground monsters and combat in high pressure environments. Its body colors are red and silver. In the Manga it is known as Power-Mode after the English Dub TV series. Techniques *'Delacium Light Stream': Tiga's Signature move in Power Type, it is fired the same way as his TV counterpart. *'Tiga Power Punch': Seemingly the Power Type equivalent to the Tiga Multi Punch, it dishes out all the power of the upper body. *'Tiga Blitz Punch': A powerful punch when used it has an energy discharge and when used in a furry can even pulverize a monster into pieces. *'Delacium Shield': Tiga can start to perform the Delacium Light Stream but instead convert the energy into a shield. *'Super Strength': In power type Tiga boasts incredible strength, enough to send a monster flying back with a well placed blow Delacium Manga.jpg|Delacium Light Stream Tiga Power Rush Manga.jpg|Tiga Power Punch - Sky Type= Sky Type In Sky Type, Tiga trades much of his strength for great speed and agility this makes him much faster then any of his other modes. It is lavender in coloration theme. It is designed for high speed melee combat and aerial combat. . Its body colors are silver, blue and purple. In the Manga it is known as Speed-Mode after the English Dub TV series. Techniques *'Ranbolt Light Bomb': Tiga's signature move in Sky type, it is fired the same way as his TV counterpart's and just as powerful. *'Ranbolt Ray': Tiga in Sky TYpe can perform a variation of his Zeppelion Ray, using the same hand movements *'Tiga Machine Gun Kick': Tiga's speed allows for more blows to be delivered than in any other form. Up to ten punches per second. *'Super Speed': In Sky type Tiga boasts great speed and reflexes, being able to break the sound barrier at will and dodge high speed projectiles. Ranbolt Manga.jpg|Ranbolt Light Bomb Ranbolt_Ray.jpg|Ranbolt Ray Tiga_Machine GunKick_Manga.jpg|Tiga Machine Gun Kick }} Gallery Ultraman Tiga_Force_Ball.jpg TigaKick_Manga.jpg Daigo_Tiga_Manga.jpg Manga Tiga Trio.jpg Manga_Tiga_Dimension.jpg|Tiga and Daigo first meet Manga_Tiga_LightTunnel.jpg Manga_Tiga_Regulan_Prev.jpg Manga_Tiga_VS_Duo.jpg Tiga Manga GUTS.jpg Trivia *Unlike his original counterpart, this Tiga never appeared to have been evil and his Type change ability seems to be natural to him. Some theorize it was given to him when his comrades fed him their energy. *This Tiga had no relation to Daigo and Daigo was not his reincarnation, instead, Daigo serves as his anchor to reality, his body existing as a shell for Daigo's consciousness and his mind merged with Daigo's but the human had control over their merged forms. *This Tiga appears able to fire his beam in any form and also from either hand. Category:Ultras Category:Manga Category:Ultraman Tiga Manga Category:Manga Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Protagonist